Bonds of Friendship
by Raindagger60
Summary: What if Earth were a world that fell to darkness? What if you woke in an alley with no idea how you got there and couldn't remember anything. And what if by a chance meeting with a "fiery" redhead your entire perception of everything is turned upside down? Join our hero as he dives deeper towards the secrets held by Kingdom Hearts. Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC.
1. Rude Awakening

I woke up and opened my eyes. A blackish blue sky stared back at me peppered with stars. I groaned and pulled myself into a sitting position. I was in an alley in a place I didn't recognize. I wobbled to my feet and started walking. I found myself in a town square of sorts with a small fountain and some shops nearby. I found it strange that nobody else was around. I heard the rattling of metal and turned to see three weird creatures appear from black portals. They had blue skin, black shoes, red claws, and a metal knight helmet. The weirdest part about them though was a black heart with a red X on it in the center of their chests.

They all turned their heads to me and froze. Before I could react they were dashing at me. I turned and ran in the opposite direction the sound of clanking metal getting closer. I ran for the fountain and jumped on the figurehead and tried to scramble over the wall. I felt a cold hand grab my angle and the next thing I knew I was yanked away from the wall and tossed to the ground. I got to my feet and felt searing pain on my chest. I looked down and there were long claw marks that cut through my shirt and one of the creatures was to my right with its arm extended with blood… my blood dripping from its claws. I looked again and the areas around the shirt were darkening fast. I stumbled backwards as the three creatures closed in on me.

My left hand was on my chest and my right was out in front of me. "Stop! Stay the hell away from me!" I shouted at them. My hand glowed orange and then a ball of fire shot from it and struck the center creature. It ignited then burst into streams of black and purple and what looked like a heart floated into the sky. The other two creatures kept approaching, their blood red claws clacking together. I fell back landing in a seated position, completely exhausted. With blood flowing over my left hand and my right not producing anymore fire I closed my eyes and waited for it to end. I heard the rattling come closer and closer until I could feel those things inches from me.

"Hey there Heartless, how about you leave him alone and focus on me." I opened my eyes to see a tall figure standing behind the two creatures. He wore black pants with flames up the side and a matching hoodie with half-length sleeves. He had long red/orange hair that ended in spikes. He swung his right arm out and a red spiked ring appeared in his hand that had a long spout of flame coming from it. The creatures' yellow eyes flashed and they charged the mysterious man. He swung his weapon twice and both creatures disappeared in black and purple streams with two more hearts floating away.

The guy walked over to me. "Those Heartless worked you over pretty good didn't they?" He walked closer and saw the blood flowing from my chest. "Oh wow, let me take care of that. Hold still." He placed the end of the sword looking weapon inches from my chest. "Cure." The man said. The end of his weapon glowed green as did my chest. When I looked back down there wasn't any blood and I couldn't feel the cuts on my chest anymore. The man stuck out his hand and helped me to my feet.

"Thanks." I said dusting myself off.

"It's no trouble. It comes with being a Keyblade Wielder." As he said it he swung what must've been this Keyblade and it disappeared in a small burst of flame. "The name's Lea. Got it memorized?" He asked tapping the side of his head. "What's your name kid?"

I was ready to answer him when I stopped. "I don't know."


	2. Showdown Downtown

"You don't know your own name?" Lea asked me.

I scratched my head. "I don't know anything. I woke up in an alley and then I was attacked by those… what'd you call them." I swiped my hands mimicking the creatures.

"They're called Heartless. And you said you woke up here?" I nodded. "That's not good." Lea closed his eyes.

"Why isn't it good?" I asked a slight panic to my voice.

Lea looked at the sky and sighed. "This place is called Traverse Town. If you woke up here then that means your world, your home world, has fallen to darkness. This place is like the beacon that attracts those who lost their worlds. And it along with Twilight Town and a few other worlds act as starting points for Keyblade Wielders, like myself, when they are learning to use the Keyblade." He flicked his hand and the Keyblade appeared.

"So you're in-training?" I asked. Lea flicked his wrist again and the Keyblade disappeared.

"Yeah, I'm on these little worlds while the 'three musketeers' are out doing god knows what in god knows where." He sighed and started walking away. I followed him.

"Wait, where are you going?" As I caught up to him black and purple portals opened up around us. More of the Heartless from earlier poured out of the portal followed by three large fat versions of the smaller ones. I backed up and bumped into Lea's back.

"You ready for a fight?" Lea asked.

"I can't fight these things. I don't even have a weapon." The Heartless were closing in on us.

"Here try these." Two spiked discs that looked like the hilt of Lea's Keyblade appeared in my hands. "They're my old chakrams. Just don't freak out if they catch on fire. They're supposed to do that." One of the small Heartless lunged at me, claws ready to strike. I brought the chakrams up in defense and they deflected the Heartless. "Throw them!" Lea shouted, swatting a Heartless away.

I threw both chakrams at one of the big Heartless. They spun rapidly and ignited in a fiery blaze before tearing through the hulking mass. "That is awesome!" The chakrams bounced off a building and came back to me. I caught them and slashed at the Heartless closest to me. The portals remained open and more Heartless came through them. I threw the Chakrams in opposite directions tearing through large chunks of Heartless. The faster the chakrams were thrown the more fire they produced as two streaks of flame rocketed around the battlefield.

"No!" I turned to see Lea's Keyblade spiraling through the air. I ran at the nearest Heartless and used it to vault myself into the air. I threw the chakrams to Lea and reached for his Keyblade. When my hand grasped the hilt images quickly flashed through my mind of faces and places I've never seen. I landed amid a mass of Heartless. "Watch out!" I turned to see one of the large Heartless trying to body slam me. I swung upward leaving a trail of fire and destroying the Heartless. I swung rapidly but carefully sending streaks of fire off in many directions, burning the Heartless to a crisp. The portals faded away and the rest of the heartless disappeared.

"Hey Lea I think this is yours." I handed him his Keyblade and took the chakrams from him.

"Thanks kid. That was some pretty good fighting back there." His Keyblade disappeared and I hung the chakrams from my belt.

"My name's not kid. It's Cole." I was stunned that the name came out of nowhere. "And my world… it was called Earth. And it was attacked by the Heartless… I was with my friends and we… my friends where are they? What's going on? Where is everyone?" I grabbed at my head memories flooding back overloading my emotions.

"Kid, kid, Cole, calm down!" Lea grabbed my shoulders and gently shook me. "Everything will be all right. Just calm down"

"If I showed up here where is everyone else. They can't be dead. They just can't be." My mind was racing and my heart and breathing were way faster than normal. I couldn't focus and my vision started going black.

"Hey, just breathe. Everything will be alright." Those were the last words I heard before I blacked out.


	3. The Master, the Trainee, and the New Kid

"Master Yen Sid, what do we do? Cole completely freaked out when he got his memories back. I just thought bringing him back here would help." I tried moving but couldn't and my eyes wouldn't open either.

"Patience Lea, he is stirring as we speak. Maybe then we can all get some questions answered." This voice was deeper and slightly ominous. I tried moving again and my body responded this time. I sat up and groaned. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey man, take it easy. No need to push yourself. Here let me help you." Lea helped me into a nearby chair and I surveyed the room. There were bookshelves crammed side to side with books. A door that led somewhere was opposite a desk with a large chair. In that chair sat an old man with a gray beard wearing blue robes and a blue wizard hat with stars on it.

"Ah so you wake at last." He chuckled lightly to himself.

"Where am I?" I rubbed the back of my head trying to ease my headache.

"You are in my tower, and my name is Yen Sid. I'm assuming you have quite a few questions as do Lea and myself. However you are my guest so you may go ahead and ask anything you like." Lea leaned up against the bookshelf near me and Yen Sid placed his hands together, both of them waiting for me to ask something.

"Are my friends…dead?" I didn't want to ask or know the answer but I had to.

"They're not dead." I sighed in relief. "However they are lost along with your world. And unless your world is restored you will not be able to see them again." I looked to Lea to see if Yen Sid was joking but he was looking at the ground.

"How do we restore my world?" Yen Sid looked to Lea as he stepped forward.

"That one's easy." His Keyblade appeared in his hand. "We need to use this to reunite your world with its heart. Your world still exists, it's just locked away waiting for its heart to come back."

I stood up excitedly. "So all we need to do is go get it right?"

"Wrong." Yen Sid spoke up calmly. "Your world's heart is most likely in the grasp of Xehanort." Lea recoiled slightly. "Though he no longer is trying to recreate Kingdom Hearts through the collection of hearts that doesn't mean he stopped taking them. Each heart he gathers makes him more powerful and a world heart doubles that power."

"Who is Xehanort?" I asked.

"He is a Keyblade Master who succumbed to the darkness in his own heart by following his obsession with Kingdom Hearts. He is gathering his Thirteen Seekers of Darkness to combat the Seven Guardians of Light to recreate the x-blade which will unlock the true Kingdom Hearts. Now I have a question for you. What happened when you grasped Lea's Keyblade?" Yen Sid sat forward in his chair and watched me.

"I… I saw a bunch of faces. Faces I didn't recognize and places I've never been to. And a door, a really large door with a heart shaped moon behind it." I started to feel claustrophobic as the walls felt like they were closing in on me.

"Master Yen Sid, he should learn how to use a Keyblade." The moment Lea broke the silence the feeling subsided.

"No, I cannot allow it." He turned to face me. "I know you want to reclaim your world but if you learned how to wield a Keyblade you would never be able to go back. The Heartless are attracted to the Keyblade and you would only bring the darkness back to your world." He turned back to Lea. "Your heart is in the right place Lea, but it just can't be done."

"So then what do we do?" I asked.

"I'm afraid all we can do is wait for the final confrontation. In the meantime you will accompany Lea on his journey. If I discover anything that can be done I will let you know." Yen Sid rose from his chair and looked out the window. "I would suggest you both get going, and who knows, you might run into the others out there. Be careful you two."

"Well you heard him. Let's get going." Lea opened the door and left the room. I followed him out and closed the door behind me.

[Yen Sid's Study]

The old master stood silently look out the window. "I wonder if you could have foreseen this unexpected consequence… Xehanort." The old master sat in his chair and contemplated what was to come.


	4. The Mindless Robot and The Cabinboy

I landed next to Lea in an unfamiliar place. "Where are we?" I asked looking around. We were in a jungle of some sort.

"You know I honestly couldn't tell you. I've never been here before." Lea scratched his head and looked around.

"Hey what happened to our clothes?" I looked down and noticed we had on attire that made us look like pirates.

"Our clothes are enchanted to match the clothes of the locals of the worlds we visit so we blend in easier." Lea explained as we started walking. "It makes traveling a lot easier in my line of work."

I surveyed the surrounding area. The plants were so weird and exotic. The tree like plants were more of giant mushrooms and the plants growing from the ground vined and sprouted upward.

We continued walking for a while when I heard a rustling to the right. "Did you hear that?" I asked grabbing the chakrams. Lea held his hand up signaling me to wait.

"Hold on a second, we don't know what it is yet." Seconds later a rusted robot jumped out from the trees.

"Oh finally a carbon based life form to get me off of this planet. I've been here for so long and after a hundred years you start to go CRAZY!" The robot wrapped me and Lea in a hug.

"Uh, I'm Cole and this is my friend Lea." I pried the robot off of us and took a small step back.

"Hi, my name's uh… my name is… uh B.E.N. my name is B.E.N.! That stands for Bio- Electronic-Navigator." B.E.N. started rambling on when a kid about my age started heading our way. I grabbed B.E.N. and Lea and dove into the plants.

"Stay down and stay quiet. Where's B.E.N.?" I looked around and found him staring at the stranger. I grabbed him and pulled him back causing the stranger to hear us. He approached our hiding location and just as he was about to leave B.E.N. jumped out.

"Oh this is fantastic. A carbon based life form come to rescue me at last. I just wanna hug ya and squeeze ya." He launched into the entire spiel he told me and Lea. We both stepped out from our hiding place and joined B.E.N. and the stranger.

"Hey, my name's Cole." I shook the kid's hand.

"The name's Lea, got it memorized." I sighed as Lea did the same routine when he and I first met.

"I'm Jim and this is Morph." A small floating pink blob flew out of his pocket circled us. "I gotta find a place to hide and there are pirates chasing us." Morph turned into a small group of little alien pirates with swords and guns emphasizing Jim's story.

"Oh pirates, I do not like pirates! I remember this one guy Captain Flint. This guy had such a temper-" The minute B.E.N. mentioned the name, Jim turned around.

"Wait you know Captain Flint?" Lea and I stared at each other.

"Who's Captain Flint?" Lea asked them.

"Captain Flint is a legendary Pirate who could appear out of nowhere and then disappear all the same. Legend has it he has a treasure stockpile somewhere here on Treasure Planet. It's said to hold the treasure of a thousand worlds." Jim turned back to B.E.N. "If you know Captain Flint then you must know about the treasure."

B.E.N. stood up. "It's all a little fuzzy. I-I-I remember. I do, Treasure! Lots of treasure. Buried in the centroid-centroid-centroid of the mechanism. And there was this… big door, opening and closing and opening and closing. And Captain Flint wanted to make sure no one could get to his treasure and I helped him. And agggggghhhhh!" B.E.N. started freaking out and the back of his head started to spark rapidly.

"B.E.N., B.E.N., B.E.N.!" I slapped him in the head hoping he'd stop.

"And you all are?" Lea and I sighed as Jim questioned him further about the treasure.

"I'm sorry I've just lost it. I've lost my mind. Have any of you found it?" B.E.N. started trying to search us and I noticed and empty spot on the back of his head.

"Look B.E.N. I really need to find a place to hide so I'll be moving on." Jim turned and started to walk away, Morph in tow, as B.E.N. dropped to his knees. I turned to Lea.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Lea grabbed my shoulder and gently pulled me aside.

"I know you're new to this thing but we really have only one rule. If you can help it, don't meddle in the affairs of other worlds." I could hear Jim talking to B.E.N. behind us.

"Why, if we can do something shouldn't we?" Lea sighed at my question. I glanced behind us to make sure the other three were still there.

"These worlds need to run their own path. We can't interfere." We turned back around and B.E.N. was in Jim's arms.

"Hey guys, before we go out on our big search, would you mind if we made a quick pit stop at my place?" B.E.N. pulled some tall plants aside to reveal a large construct in the middle of an open plain.

Jim looked at B.E.N. excitedly. "B.E.N., I think you just solved my problem." I looked at Lea and he just shrugged. "We just gotta get my friends and then we can hide." Jim started going back the way he came from and we followed him.

"So much for not getting involved." I muttered to Lea.


End file.
